


Все должно было быть по-другому

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: - Эд... Я люблю тебя... Это не будет убийство на почве страсти. Это будет хладнокровное убийство того, кого ты любишь, - Освальд протягивает сцепленные наручниками руки к Эду, но тут же отдергивает - боится, что тот оттолкнет.- А знаешь что, Освальд? - наконец подает голос Эд, - После встречи с Изабеллой я плохо соображал из-за ее схожести с мисс Крингл. Не заметил подвоха. Правильно, что ты приказал убить ее.





	Все должно было быть по-другому

\- Эд... Я люблю тебя. Это не будет убийство на почве страсти. Это будет хладнокровное убийство того, кого ты любишь, - Освальд протягивает сцепленные наручниками руки к Эду, но тут же отдергивает - боится, что тот оттолкнет. Больше всего он боится услышать " Я не люблю тебя" в ответ. А Эд молчит. Молчит и смотрит, наставив на него револьвер.   
\- А знаешь что, Освальд? - наконец подает голос Эд, - После встречи с Изабеллой я плохо соображал из-за ее схожести с мисс Крингл. Не заметил подвоха. Правильно, что ты приказал убить ее, - Эд заговорил столь обычным тоном без тени той злости, что заставил Кобблпота удивиться не только словам, но и тому, как он их произнес.  
\- Что? Ты?.. Я не понимаю, почему тогда?.. - Освальд переводил взгляд с лица Эдварда на револьвер в его руках, не понимая, что вообще происходит.   
\- Я ошибался в ней. Я выяснил о ней кое-что, ну да не суть. Длинная история, кое-кто хотел подобраться ко мне и... Так ладно, об этом потом, я сам толком не понял, что от меня хотели, просто узнал, что эта встреча не случайна, как и одинаковая внешность Изабеллы с мисс Крингл. Я понял, как ошибся, променяв тебя на нее, - Эд покрутил в руках револьвер, что-то решил для себя, а после все же решил убрать его подальше, - Прости. Я подвел... Предал тебя, Освальд, - Эд выглядел... Растерянным? Виноватым? Освальд просто не мог поверить в реальность происходящего.   
\- Эд... Ты никогда, слышишь... Никогда меня не предавал. Ты просто ошибся, Эд... - голос был хриплым, а слова давались трудно, будто кто-то держал за горло.   
\- Знаешь, я ведь думал, что хочу убить тебя. Даже до сих пор, разобравшись во всем. Я думал, что влюбился в Изабеллу, хотел отомстить, пусть она была не той, за кого себя выдавала. Но сейчас, видя тебя таким... сломленным, преданным мной, слушая эти признания... Я понял, что не могу. Не могу убить единственного близкого человека.  
"Близкий человек может быть не только другом, да, Оззи?" - промелькнула в голове мысль, но Освальд тряхнул головой, отгоняя ее. Он хотел снова стать другом Нигмы. На большее он даже не надеялся.   
\- Ты простишь меня, Освальд?  
\- Конечно, Эд, я уже давно простил тебя. Я понимаю, ты считал, что любишь ее и хотел мести. Я бы тоже поступил так, - Эд в это время достал ключ от наручников.   
Щелчок - руки Кобблпота свободны, наручники падают на землю.   
\- Знаешь, после всего, что мы прошли, у меня возникло желание стать больше, чем просто твоим сотрудником. Больше, чем просто другом. Ты ведь понимаешь о чем я? - Эд постепенно приближался, Освальд хотел было отступить, но пара шагов назад и он упадет в воду.   
\- Эд... Ты имеешь в виду...   
\- Я имею в виду не деловыми партнерами, - Эд вздохнул и выпалил, - Хочу ответить на твои чувства, - Нигма стоял вплотную к нему, одной рукой властно притянул его за талию к себе, - Ты ведь еще хочешь этого?   
\- Да, - на выдохе сказал Освальд, задыхаясь от переизбытка чувств.   
\- Освальд... - шепчет Эд, целуя его.   
Кобблпот не отвечает на слова, но отвечает на поцелуй.

 

***

 

Освальд резко распахивает глаза, тут же жмурясь от яркого света. Он... Лежит в кровати в непонятном месте. Как он тут оказался? Потерял сознание, и Эд принес его сюда? Или на них напали и Пингвин был ранен, поэтому они вместе с Эдом скрываются здесь?  
Все мысли крутились вокруг Эда, вокруг их поцелуя, жаркого и долгого. Освальд чувствовал его до сих пор.

\- О, ты очнулся наконец, - веселый девичий голос вывел Освальда из раздумий, - У тебя полночи жар был, сейчас полегче? - Айви пощелкала пальцами прямо перед носом Кобблпота, и тот наконец обратил на нее внимание, - Тебе легче, я спрашиваю?  
Освальд медленно кивнул, на что Айви бросила "Тогда пойду принесу таблетки для профилактики и чай заодно" и удалилась из комнаты, оставляя Пингвина наедине со своими мыслями.

"Я. Не. Люблю. Тебя"  
"Я любил ее"  
Выстрел. Холод повсюду, кровь, вода и темнота.  
Не было никакого поцелуя.  
Никакого прощения.  
Эда не было рядом  
Воспаленное из-за жара сознание подкинуло Освальду самое лучшее развитие событий.  
Самое желанное  
Освальд зарывается руками в волосы, закрывая глаза.  
\- Все должно было быть по-другому.


End file.
